Bi-directional overrunning clutches are used to control torque transmission to the right and left segments of a primary drive shaft of a wheeled machine, to provide improved cornering ability and decreased wheel slippage as compared with solid shaft drives. One such overrunning clutch is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,484, which is commonly owned with the present application, and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Yet the need exists for simpler more reliable overrunning clutches for use in machinery such as snowblowers, lawnmowers, and all-terrain vehicles.